The New Republic VII
by Tim Jones
Summary: A new sith has areisn. Some has a perpual light saber Puls Vaders Return.


Star wars

**Episode VII **

**The New Republic **

Along time ago in a galaxy

far far away

Star wars

**Episode VII **

**The New Republic **

After Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker throw the Emperor, down in to the core of the Death Star, on the way he gave his last order. Which was for his private Asian to kill Luke Skywalker. But the Emperor had himself cloned before he died, and his clone sensed that Mara had feelings for Luke. So he had his secret apprentice who he met on Nadoo when he was a senator to kill him. But after the Emperor (clone) was killed his apprentice hired a bounty hunter. But it is hard to find a bounty hunter in the new republic with new clone and cadets hired to help protect the galaxy. The clones where made from the bounty hunter Boba Fett who escaped from the Great pit of Carkoon, with help from Dengar. Boba retired and became the next clone template. But the bounty hunter hired to kill Luke set of to the Jedi academy where he trains the future Jedi of the galaxy.

We open over the IV moon of Yavin.

A purple lightsaber babe is pointed at Luke's neck. The person holding the lightsaber is a bounty hunter (Name of bounty hunter Lu Lu Jr)

"Any last requests Skywalker?" She asked sinisterly.

"Yes. Where did you get that purple lightsaber? The only person to have one of them in history is master Mace Windu" Luke replayed calmly.

The reply from the bounty hunter was the most shocking thing Luke heard since Vader told him he was his father.

The bounty hunter told Luke that "Master Mace Windu. Is my. Father".

Luke stated "No that's not true … that's impossible!"

The bounty hunter told him "Search your feelings you no it to be true".

Luke cried out with yet Another "NOOOOO!"

After Luke calmed down the Bounty hunter told him what happened all those years ago.

The Jedi enter the Chancellors home. The Chancellor spins around in his chair to great them.

"Master Windu…I take it that General Grievous has been destroyed then" The Chancellor assumes.

"I must say you're here sooner than expected" Explains the Chancellor.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic…You're under arrest Chancellor" Mace Windu explains.

"Are you threatening me master Jedi?" Asks the Chancellor

"The Senate will decide your fate" Mace informs the Chancellor

"I _am_ the Senate" The Chancellor states.

"Not yet" Mace tells the Chancellor.

"Its treason then" The Chancellor informs the Jedi.

The Chancellor stands up then a lightsaber falls out of his sleeve in to his hands. He tunes it on and does a turn jump towards the Jedi wile he roars.

He pulls his lightsaber back and shoves it in to Seasee Tiin then pulls it out and slices Eeth Koth then fights then fights master Fisto and master Windu, and cuts Fisto in half. Mace and the Chancellor fight through a corridor in to another room and the Chancellors lightsaber is at Windu's neck. Chancellor tries to kill Windu but fails and they continue you to fight but the Chancellor is struggling.

Anakin decides to fly to the Chancellors home so he gets in to a Sigel man fighter and flies to the Chancellors home.

Chancellor and Windu continue to fight and they end up by the window and the glass smashes. They continue to fight and Windu Kicks the Chancellor knocking the lightsaber from his hands and pointing his at his neck.

"You are under arrest my lord" Mace tells the Chancellor.

Anakin walks in.

"Anakin I told you it would come to this I was right the Jedi are taking over" the Chancellor says referring to a previous discussion they had.

"The oppression of the Sith will nether return you have lost" Mace says to the Chancellor showing his down fall.

"No. No. No. You will die" the Chancellor says like Mr Bean.

Force lighting shots from one of the Chancellors hands but mace deflects it with his lightsaber.

"He's a traitor" The Chancellor says tiring to persuade Anakin.

"He is the traitor" Mace says to make Anakin help stop him.

"_I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose_" The Chancellor says to persuade Anakin to help him.

"Don't listen to him Anakin!" Mace says to stop him turning to the dark side.

"Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. I- I- I- I cant I- I- I'm week. I'm- I'm to week _Anakin. _Help me. Help me! I- I- I- cant hold on any longer" Says the Chancellor to get Anakin's attachments with the Chancellor to make him stop this.

The Chancellor stops the force lighting being shot from his hands.

"I'm going to end this once and for all" Mace says.

Anakin buts in with "You can't. He must stand trail"

Mace pleads his case with "He has control over the senate and the courts he's to dangers to be left alive"

The Chancellor pleads "I'm too weak. Oh don't kill me. Please"

Anakin's feelings make him say "It's not the Jedi way. He must live"

Mace crunches his face at Anakin's point.

"Please don't" The Chancellor Begged

"I need him" Anakin Tells Mace.

Mace lifts his lightsaber up to make the fatal blow to the Chancellor.

"Please Don't" The Chancellor becks for the last time.

Mace pulls the lightsaber down.

But Anakin interrupts with "NO!"

Anakin slices of Mace's hand in an attempt to save the Chancellor. Mace's lightsaber falls down the side of the window as he screams in pain. The Chancellor smiles and shouts force lighting at Mace.

"Power! Unlimited power!" Screams the Chancellor.

After Mace was hit with so much force lighting he was flung out of the window by the lighting. As he fell the pain got worse as he knew Anakin betrayed him. He used the force to pull the lightsaber to wards him then. THUD! He landed in the back of a woman's speeder who raced to the hospital.

We open on a Mace Windu in a hospital bed with a robot hand the woman who owned the speeder walked in.

"Can I buy you a drink? After all you…did save my life"

We open on Mace wearing home made armour sitting on a bed and writing a note.

_Dear Miss's Windu I had to go on an assignment Love from Mace._

He puts the message on the dresser, puts on his helmet and fly's out of the window. Just then Miss Windu (Lu Lu) Comes out of the master barth room Leans on the door frame.

"I'm glad I married a bounty hunter" See said to her self.

We open on the lightsaber blade at Luke's Neck.

"So he gave it to you" Luke Butted in.

"YES. And It's rude to interrupt" She said angrily.

But at that moment Luke Kicked her legs knocking her to the floor and taking his Lightsaber and hers from her and holding them to her neck.  
>"Who hired you? TELL ME NOW!" Luke yelled.<p>

She spat on him. Then he forced her agents the wall.  
>She lifted her bloody face up and told Luke what he wanted to hear "Ok ok I'll talk. I was hired. By a. Sith lord"<p>

Luke interrupted with "Wait did you say Sith"

She continued to speak "Yea a Sith called Darth Annihilator"

Luke Questioned her "Where is? TELL ME NOW!"

She replied with "HE is on his space-station near Corosont. It's like the Death star but bigger. And Cant Blow up a planet"  
>Luke told her "We must stop it"<p>

"Don't worry he told me It can't Blow up a planet Its Just a space- station other wise he Would have use it by now" She explained.

Luke was quite wile he was thinking and came out with "Good point… will you help me With the destruction of it? And as payment I will let you join my academy"

Luke gave back her lightsaber then there was along pause the lightsaber was in her hands. She turned it on and tuned around. What came out of her mouth would make her father proud.

"YES… I will help you" She said excitedly.

Luke smiled then opened all come links to the Jedi

"All Jedi to your fighters and call for some republic Cruiser's" Yelled Luke.

We open over the IV moon of Yavin.

A purple and gold Jedi Strafighter (Mace Windu's) Along with an original X wing flowed by New X wings. Fly up to join a fleet of republic Cruiser's and Y, A and B wings piloted by the clones and cadets.

We close on the original X wing.

"Lock on to my cowardanets and go on my mark" Luke's voice echoed over the intercom.

"NOW!" Luke boomed over the intercom.

Then the fleet disappeared in to hyper space.

We open over Corosont the space-station is orbiting it like a moon. Then the fleet came out of hyper space and to there surprise the space-station had a fleet. It was made up of Star Destroyers, Supper Star Destroyers, Tie Fighters, Tie Bombers, Tie Interceptors, and advanced Tie Fighters (Vader's Tie Fighter)

Luke opened the intercom "The fighters will split up in to two groups I will lead the A, B and Y wings to help blow up the space- station wile the X wings lead the fighter attack" Luke ordered then he closed the intercom.

Luke and the clones/cadets flow over the space station Luke could remember every detail form the Death Star. Then he saw the tie boomer's fly over head.

"A wing's get out of there now!" Luke yelled

But his reply was.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Screamed the A wings.

"B wings take of the bomber's Y wings cover me I'm going in" Luke commanded as he flow in to the trench.

We open on Lu Lu she saws left and right trying to avid collision with the other ships. She finery got in to open space to make a plain when she was shot by Interceptors so she made a plain.

"Hay Chiz I need some help can you gat some Fighters to go under the last Super Star Destroyer?" Lu Lu asked

"Um let me see. Yes it seems possible ill see what I can do" He said sarcastically.

So Lu Lu flow towards the Shield generators of the Super Star destroyer and flu up but the fighters weren't so quick and destroyed the generators and it came down on top of the tie fighters Chizz lead under there.

"Has anyone seen Chiz's Padawan She-ka Ho-la" asked Hamta Cotun.

Then above Hamta's head he heard explosions. He looked up to see her blasting Tie Fighters.

We open on the supreme republic cruiser's cock pit.

"Who shot that Super Star Destroyer?" Admiral Ackbar asked.

Silence hit the room he continued to look out at the battle he noticed that not many of the Star Destroyers remained and they had some Tie Fighters. All ships target the main Star Destroyer all the Republic ships shot at it until it exploded. After it did all the Republic Cruisers and X wings boned together in attack formation seven.

"All ship fire at the space-station" Ordered Admiral Ackbar.

We open on Luke with his eyes closed he gets closer and closer it to thermal exhaust port. HE was left with only one himself and R2D2 he shot and the torpedoes in to the thermal exhaust port then he noticed one ship it was nothing he had seen he rushed away but his ship wasn't doing so good.

"Hay R2 can you fix the ship?" asked Luke.

R2 stared to fix the ship but the other ship was gaining.

"All ships go back to your duties" yelled Luke to the other ships.

He watched as all the ships split up and go their ways and Luke jumps in to hyper space.

We open over Yavin IV Luke's X wing comes out of hyper space and lands in the hanger bay. Luke gets out and specks to Lu Lu about the agreement.

"So who will train me?" Lu Lu asked Luke.

"First you must be tort with the younglings before you get a master"

So Lu Lu went to train with the younglings. But Luke didn't feel right so he went to meditate. The person in the ship felt familiar yet there was a presence he hadn't felt ever before.

We open over Corosont a Sith Infiltrator witch tried to shoot down Luke flies in to hyper space.

We open in the inside of the Infiltrator theirs heavy breathing companied by a black gloved hand on the controls. Then the ship comes out of hyper space over the IV moon of Yavin and lands just out side of the academy. Luke's eyes suddenly open he gets up and runes out side to meet the visitor. The infiltrator lands the door opens two black legs stood in the door way. As the figure steps out feather out of the ship we see. A black chest full of buttons. As the figure finally emerges. As he does Luke's chin hits the floor.

"Darth. V- V- V- A- A- A- D- D- D- E- E- E- R- R- R- " Luke stuttered.

"That is right Luke I am Darth Vader" he said.

Vader drew his lightsaber lifted it above his head and bringing it down at Luke. Luke drew his and blocked it then used the force to take Vader's lightsaber and had them at his neck. (Like Anakin did to Dooku Episode III)

We rey open on Leia in the senate with Anakin (ghost). Anakin senesced, that Luke was in trouble. He Left Leia has he left her she looked behind her as if something disrupted the balance she felt since the battle of Endor.

We rey open with Luke holding the lightsaber's at Vader's neck. Anakin (Ghost) appears before him.

"Luke that is not your father. I am. You must kill him" Anakin tells Luke.

Luke closes his eyes and slices of Vader's head.

"I'm sorry I must return to Leia's side" Anakin informs Luke.

Luke nodded in agreement. Then Anakin dispread in a bright light. Luke turned around to head back in side. But he hared clanking of metal behind him. He turned round to see six metallic legs walk of the ramp of the Sith infiltrator. He looked like a robot with half a human face. His claws for hands disappeared in side of his body and out came red Lightsaber blades then two of his legs pulled out lightsaber's. He made his way to wards Luke so Luke pulled out his green lightsaber and swung it at Annihilator but he deflected it and forced Luke back. Luke got up and run inside the academy and Annihilator flowed. Luke and Annihilator fought as they travelled through the academy other Jedi jumped in to help but where killed in an instantly. They ended in the Jedi counsel room Luke was chucked on to the flour he slid over to the wall his head hit it with a thump hw closed his eyes. Annihilator came running at Luke so he grabbed his lightsaber and swung it randomly. When he opened his eyes he sores a leg on the floor and looked up to see him hanging from the ceiling. Luke swung his lightsaber at the ceiling making him fall as he did Luke cut of the rest of his legs leaving him a body, arms and a head.

Annihilator pulled him self up and fought Luke but Luke easily cut of his arms making him ahead on a body. But just then. Annihilator floated in to the air and out of his arm sockets where force lighting but Luke turned the force lighting around and shout it at Annihilator. Then he began to shake and he exploded in a fiery-inferno of robot parts. Luke noticed all that was left was a human beating heart with wiring attached and a Kiber Kristal. Then all of a sudden the parts stated to move closer to the heart so Luke took his lightsaber and drove it through the heart destroying it and stopping the picas form moving. Luke picks up what is left of the monsters face.

Luke utters under his breath "No Sith is mach for a Jedi"

He drops it on the ground and walks over to the window and watches the sun set over the VII moon of Endor and smiles as he is proud that he has vanquished the Sith from the galaxy.

(WE open on scaly hand writing)

_Or so he fort. This ends the Memoirs of Darth Destroyer. _

The hand close's the book. Witch is labelled _My Dairy_

The End

Or is it? ...


End file.
